A Game of Hide-n-Seek
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Kise wants to play with his Kuroko, but Kuroko's busy scavenging for food. Not like that'd stop Kise from trying anyways. Fluff. KiKuro.


_A/N: A friend of mine told me to write this because she wants the cute fluff. It's based off one of her odd dreams of Kuroko being a ferret (with just the ears and tail) and Kise had the qualities of a fox. Plenty of fluff._

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki _

* * *

"Kurokocchi!" A furry ear twitched at the sound of a familiar voice calling out for him.

Kuroko turned from food searching to see a _very_ familiar golden-brown fox scurrying his way. Kise's ears were flapping with happiness and excitement to play with his favourite friend. Kuroko sniffed at Kise and confirmed his identity.

"Hello, Kise-kun." The small, ferret looked up at his companion after taking in his scent and stared blankly at Kise's joyful expression.

It might've been Kuroko's imagination, but he could've sworn he saw sparkles and flowers surrounding the fox.

"Kurokocchi~ I miss you~" Kise pounced towards Kuroko, but was met with a pile of leaves in his place. "Eh?" He looked around to find Kuroko behind him. "Kurokocchi~ I want a hug!" Kise whined pathetically. He tried again, only to run into a tree.

"Stop, Kise-kun. The other female foxes wouldn't like that." Kuroko said expressionlessly after evading another one of Kise's attempts for a hug.

Kise was always surrounded by other foxes who wanted to mate with him. However, Kise, being Kise, did not have any interest in them. Sure, he was friendly and would occasionally let them play with his tail, but that was the extent of his friendliness with them. He was far more open with his ferret friend, and Kuroko only. Sure, he got along with Midori-bunny (kinda), Aomine-wolf, Murasaki-bear, and Aka-cat, but they were only good friends. Kuroko had something hidden about him and Kise wanted to know what it was and why it made him so curious.

"Kurokocchi~" Sniff sniff. "I wanna play!"

"No, Kise-kun. I need to look for food." Kuroko answered Kise and continued his quest for food.

"Play~"

"No."

"Plaa~~~aay~"

"No." He tried ignoring Kise at this point.

"Let's play tag! I wanna pla~ay!"

"Kise-kun. Stop. That's getting annoying." The little ferret sighed at the fox's tenacity.

"I'll be 'it'!"

"Goodbye, Kise-kun." And with that, Kuroko scurried off.

"Should I count down or should we just...? Eh?" Kise looked around and noticed at his friend had ran off. "Eh! Kurokocchi! Wait up!"

Kuroko ran as fast as his legs would allow him, but Kise, being a fox, was too quick on his feet.

"This is getting me no where..." Kuroko thought to himself and turned a corner at a nearby tree to hide himself for a minute.

"It's no use Kurokocchi! I'll catch you!" Kise called out playfully as he skipped his way towards Kuroko. When he turned the same corner, Kuroko was no where to be found, but his scent remained. "Is this part of the game too?" He sniffed about for his friend and, although his scent was still strong around the area, he was still unable to find him. "Kurokocchi~" He whined. "Where are you?" A small, pathetic whimper could be heard.

In his little burrow underneath Kise, Kuroko almost felt bad for hiding. Almost.

"Oh! I get it!" Kise had a sudden thought. "We're playing hide and seek now, right?" Feeling as energetic as ever, Kise looked about with much vigor. He looked up at the branches of the tree and scouted the area for Kuroko. "Are you up there?" Kise jumped as best as he could but could not reach a branch.

However, as he landed back on earth, he noticed that the soil was softer.

It was in that moment that a light bulb flashed above Kise's head.

"Gee, I guess I won't find Kurokocchi then." He called out loudly for Kuroko to hear from underground. "Guess I should go back home." As if making sure Kuroko heard his footsteps, Kise stomped away from the burrow.

Kuroko was smart enough to not fall for that trick and stayed underground a little longer. However, Kise was just as clever and knew that Kuroko would think that. Careful to not make too much noise, Kise dug a hole near Kuroko's and dug a tunnel towards Kuroko's hiding place.

The ferret's suspicion grew when he heard small rumbling next to him. Then, out of no where, Kise jumped out of the thin layer of dirt separating Kuroko's burrow from his tunnel and pounced onto his friend.

"I caught you, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed happily as he snuggled against Kuroko. His entire body enveloped around Kuroko's smaller one with his chin on the ferret's head.

"Kise-kun... Please get off of me." Unhappy with being caught, Kuroko struggled in the embrace.

"Nuh-uh! I finally got to cuddle with Kurokocchi! Please~ No one's looking since we're underground anyways!" Kise whined and tried persuading Kuroko to let them stay the way they were. His grip tightened on Kuroko to combat his struggling.

"...Fine. Just this once, alright, Kise-kun?" The little ferret sighed and reluctantly allowed himself to be embraced and cuddled by Kise.

"Yay~" Kise adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. He was leaning against the wall of their cave and placed Kuroko on his lap. Kise's arms wrapped around Kuroko's lithe form. "I love Kurokocchi very much~"

"...I know, Kise-kun." And Kuroko leaned back against Kise in the embrace.

After hours of Kise's nonstop chatting and Kuroko's patient listening, the two fell asleep in peaceful bliss with Kuroko in the comforting arms of Kise.

* * *

_Omake:_

"_Kise, you bastard! Where the ever loving hell were you!" Kasamatsu shouted at his junior. _

_Kise had worried everyone in the Kaijou family by not returning the night before after running off declaring "I smell Kurokocchi nearby!"._

"_You worried Kasamatsu senseless when you didn't retu-" Hayakawa was cut off with a large branch thrown at his face. _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Ah~ I was with Kurokocchi the whole time~ He was so cute with his sleeping face! Did you know that he snores a little when he sleep? And it's not the annoying kind too! It's almost like a soft breathing! And it's so cute when his chest heaves while he's..." Kise chatted animatedly to no one in particular about trivial things about Kuroko. _

_No one really listened, but after an hour or so of his nonstop chatter about Kuroko and 'the way his ears twitch a little as he sleeps', Kasamatsu had had enough._

_Kise was promptly buried underneath a pile of pinecones. Not that it affected his mood._


End file.
